Blink boy, blink
by SugarSpiral
Summary: Utter nonsense. Oneshot featuring Tai, Matt, Sora, TK, Kari and an unexpected appearance from Izzy. This was my first fic, very basic and the characterization is pretty poor. But still here for the sentimental value... *cough*


**Hai everyone.  
This is some small nonsense** **that was inspired by nina-neko's "How to solve a love triangle".  
(Which I recommend you reading if you need a good giggle).  
I'd dedicate it too her if it was better or had any Taito included.  
Unfortunatly, this is not the case.  
I'll stop babbling now.  
I thank anyone and everyone in advance if you manage to get to the end of this fic.  
Like I mentioned above, this is _utter nonsense._**

**Enjoy x.**

* * *

"Drip. Drip." said the tap.

...

...

"Blink. Blink."

...

...

"Drip. Drip." said the tap.

...

...

"Blink. Blink."

...

...

"Drip. Drip." said the tap.

...

...

...

This time, there was no blink.

…

He held his breath…

…

Could it be possible…?

…

Hope against hope?!

…

HAD HE DONE IT?!

...

...

...

...

...

"Drip." concluded the tap.

...

The following silence was tense…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!" screamed Yamato in pure angst.

"You'd of thought someone would've stepped on his toe" commented Sora dryly.

"The last time I heard him scream that loud was when Agumon accidentally set fire to his hair when he sneezed." Takeru added.

The taller blonde recovered his "cool" and glared at his younger sibling. "That was a very tense moment TK."

"Yeah, remember kids. Fire is hot." Taichi nodded sagely.

"And hair gel is extremely flammable," Hikari could hardly speak for giggling, "Especially if you use as much as our very own Yamato Ishida."

Since he couldn't hit Hikari (not because she was a girl, but because she'd been known to bite) Yamato lashed out at his nearest tormentor, which just happened to be the auburn haired girl with the amber coloured eyes. Big mistake.

"YAMATO ISHIDA…!!"

**(I won't go into the details. Let's just assume Sora is very very angry and Matt is suffering immense amounts of pain. Savvy?)**

When they eventually managed to drag Sora off Yamato, bruised and beaten, Taichi took the opportunity to address the immediate situation.

"I won the bet." He grinned gleefully, like an imp.

"Damn you, imp boy." Yamato cursed under his breath.

"What, you mean there's actually a POINT to this mess? We're not just here to rip it outta Yamato?" Hikari and Sora were confused. Understandably so. Aren't you?

Takeru sighed, then explained. He had become used to his brothers crazy shenanigans, but sometimes wondered where the ideas came from. In the end, it was easier not to think about it. "Yamato thought he could make the dripping stop by staring at it. Since no ones ever beaten him in a staring contest, he reckoned the tap didn't stand a chance…."

Evidently, this was no great help.

"Then… why did he spend the first ten lines blinking at it?" asked Sora.

"His first two lines." Hikari corrected.

"But it was the first ten lines of this!" Sora countered, pointing stubbornly.

"That's all very well, Sora," Hikari was not giving up, "However…"

The boys blinked. The tap dripped. The girls carried on arguing.

"Where are they getting this from?!" It was Takeru's turn to be confused.

Koushirou popped out from a large cardboard box. "Well TK, if you look above us, you will notice that in fact…"

"GET BACK IN YOUR BOX IZZY!" The entire Digimon cast screamed. Whimpering in terror, Koushirou jumped into his box, which consequently fell off the table and hit the floor with a whump. Muffled groans and other pain-noises could be heard from the quivering box until Takeru finally decided it had gone on long enough and threw a banana at is. After this, it stayed quiet and still. The banana flew back to his hand, like a boomerang.

The collective characters aired a sigh of relief.

"Now, where were we?" Takeru stopped and thought. This took several minutes as it did not occur to him to look up and read the story so far.

Hikari however, was a tad smarter and quickly reread up until Koushirou made his rather dramatic appearance. "Matt, if you were trying to stop the tap by staring at it, why did you keep blinking at it?" The matter of how many lines the blinking lasted for remained undecided, as neither girl would admit defeat and Koushirou was safely stashed away in his box.

"Confusion tactics. He thought he'd take it by surprise." Taichi looked surprisingly smug. Yamato had his head in his hands.

"So… what's the price for losing the bet?" Takeru asked wearily. So far the forfeits had included drinking washing up liquid mixed with vodka, dressing up like a hooker and standing on the street corner at five in the morning, and attempting to seduce Mrs. Yagami's pet pot plant.

The brunette smiled an evil smile.

"My, that's an evil smile you have there, mister wolf" Sora laughed uneasily. And rightly so.

"All the better to… smile evilly with…" It was at this point Hikari whacked her brother over the head with the banana and growled at him to get on with it.

"Uh… Ok… yeah," that banana had HURT. "The forfeit that dear Matt faces is…" he thought quickly on the spot, they hadn't discussed this far, "…to get his foot stuck in a fishbowl and try convince a psychotherapist that he's mentally unstable."

"That shouldn't be too hard then!" grinned Sora.

But Yamato wasn't laughing. Indeed, he was quite pale… The others grew concerned.

Tentatively, Taichi reached out to his friend "Matt…what's bothering you..?"

Yamato took a deep breath. In, out. This he repeated until Takeru got impatient and brandished the banana threateningly.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"Just that.."

"WHAT!?"

He took one more deep breath.

"Guys, think about it. What do you get if you take the "the" out of psychotherapist?"

The revelation was greeted with a stunned silience...

* * *

**So there's we go. My first fic up.****  
Shame it doesn't really have any deep, thoughtful inner meanings...  
**

**OR a hint of plot.  
(In my defense, at the time of writing this, I hadn't slept in a bed for three days.)**

**Whatcha think? :)  
x.**


End file.
